


Anteros: Son of Ares

by Spyridon



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyridon/pseuds/Spyridon
Summary: Mortal Gods walk among us, hidden in plain sight underneath the towering fortress of Cheyenne Mountain. One of the true Gods watches over his son and ponders about his destiny and fate.





	Anteros: Son of Ares

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Anteros: Son of Ares

High above Cheyenne Mountain, turbulent winds blew, clouds churning violently. Rain began to fall, drenching the earth below. Hidden behind the wisps of clouds, the God Ares stood, his shadowy figure seeming to blend in with the clouds. Dressed in Spartan armor, the God of War gleamed a brilliant gold in the light of Helios, the red cloak billowing out from behind.

“How fares your son, Ares?” The God Zeus appeared out of nowhere, the pristine white toga falling in royal swirls. The gold circlet sat on his head, small bolts of lightning arching gently.

“His mortal wife has been taken from him.” Ares turned to his father. “IF only he recognizes the power that lies beneath.” 

Zeus looked at the reincarnation of the God Anteros. “His mortal parents have taught him the values that are so treasured by our people.”

“Only, he has learned them too well, I fear.” Ares shook his head. “Who would have believed the son of War would have become a scholar as he.”

The God of Thunder laughed, his deep chuckles sending thunder booming throughout the valley. “You know very well, Ares, that Anteros was loved and respected by those who taught in ages past.”

“He could have been feared by those who hate him if only he sees the power within.” Ares placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. “Then the mortals would know the true power of one of his heritage.”

“Which is exactly why I had him sent to Melbourne and Claire Jackson. They have melded him into a fine young man though his life has been fraught with grief and loss. You should be proud his has shown strength and courage.”

“You are right, father. He is a fine man. It is just that now everything has been set into motion. The five mortal Gods have finally met.” A thought entered Ares’ mind. “Maybe we should tell them of their true nature?”

Zeus shook his head. “They have barely met and yet you insist interfering, Ares. Let them have some time to bond with each other as their foundations are still weak and easily broken.”

The two Gods watched as Anteros was approached by the son of Helios. “Soon, everything will be revealed to them. But not now; let them enjoy what little mortal innocence they have left. “Zeus said. He waved his hand. The clouds swirled together, hiding Anteros from his father’s eyes. “Let us hope they will succeed in the future.” The two Gods walked away, fading from view as the rain below ceased and the sun broke out.


End file.
